


Sick Day

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, He's got a cold lol, M/M, Sick Bucky Barnes, Sickfic, Steve is a good boyfriend, and he's stubborn af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Steve comes back from his morning run to find a sick boyfriend.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah I'm v new here, I hope you like!!

Steve was returning from his morning run, newspaper in hand. He unlocked the door and slipped off his shoes, calling out into the house hoping to locate his boyfriend. 

There was a muffled groan, sounding as if it came from the bedroom. That was unusual. Bucky was usually up at this time, making coffee or at least lounging on the couch. 

"Buck?"

There was a faint "in the bedroom" in reply, and Steve headed in there. When he entered the room he saw Bucky curled in on himself, the thin sheet wrapped tightly around him. 

Steve stepped forward, concern filling him. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched the back of his hand to Bucky's forehead. No fever. 

"I'm not sick," Bucky protested hoarsely, rolling over. Then, as if his body was trying to prove him wrong, he was thrown into a violent sneezing fit. 

Steve sighed, knowing his boyfriend would deny sickness until the day he died. "It's probably just a cold, Buck."

He rolled over to lay on his back, visibly shivering. "A damn cold alright, I'm freezing in here."

Steve was already up, getting the extra blankets from their closet and looking through the medicine cabinet. He tossed the blankets over Bucky, then sat back down on the edge of the bed, brushing stray hairs out of his face. He looked terrible, his eyes and nose red. 

"We're out of cold medicine," he stated quietly. "I've got to make a Walgreens run real quick, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm already at the fuckin' corner of Happy and Healthy," Bucky grumbled, pulling the blankets tighter around himself. 

"I know you are babe."

*****

Forty five minutes later, Steve was back with a couple cans of chicken noodle soup, a bottle of Niquil, and some Vicks Vapo-Rub. (Steve didn't exactly know what Vapo-Rub was, but Bruce swore by it, so he had grabbed some anyway.)

When he returned to the bedroom, he found Bucky sleeping soundly under the seven blankets. His long hair was stuck to his forehead and neck with sweat. Steve reached out and pulled the blankets back, gently shaking Bucky awake. 

When he was finally pulled from his sleep, Bucky whined and pulled at the blankets. "Why'd you do that?" 

Steve ignored his protests and brought his hand to rest on Bucky's forehead once more. He was fairly warm, and Steve pulled the thermometer out of their bedside table. 

"Open up," he helped Bucky sit up, and made sure he held the thermometer under his tongue until it beeped. 

"Exactly what I thought. A fever." He held his hand out, but Bucky ignored him. 

"99.7 isn't a fever, it's an elevated temperature," he complained. 

"Yes it is a fever," Steve replied. "Come on, do you need me to carry you to the living room or can you manage?"

Bucky grumbled some unintelligible protest before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and attempting to stand. He started to fall and Steve caught him, lifting Bucky's arm up and around his shoulders to support him. 

The third time Bucky stumbled, Steve skipped the asking part and just scooped him up bridal style, carrying him in and sitting him down on the recliner and pulling up the legs himself. 

"I'm making you chicken soup," he stated, tossing Bucky the remote. "Watch something if you want, or just mope, your choice."

"Fuck off," Bucky grumbled, then a moment later he added a quiet "thank you."

Twenty minutes later, Bucky was sitting in the recliner, a bowl of soup sitting on a TV tray in front of him. Ocean's Twelve played on the TV, and Steve watched and Bucky messed around with his soup. 

"You've got to eat it, Buck." Steve crossed his arms and looked over at his boyfriend, who was messing with the noodles in his bowl. 

"I'm not hungry," he replied. 

"At least drink a little of the broth, please?"

Bucky slid the bowl away on the table, "I don't want to."

"Not even for me?"

Steve watched as Buck narrowed his eyes. Normally it would look deadly, but now he just looked like an annoyed child. 

"Fine."

He lifted the bowl to his lips and took a sip. 

When the bowl was finally finished, Steve came to take it to the kitchen. When he returned he grabbed the Niquil from the bags. "Feeling any better," he asked, pouring some into the little measurement cup that came with it. 

"The soup helped," he grumbled reluctantly. 

He nodded, holding out the medicine to Bucky. "Take this, it'll help." Steve looked down at him, "anything you need?"

Bucky shook his head and handed the cup back. He laid back in the recliner, falling asleep almost instantly. 

Later on in the day while Steve was washing the dishes, he heard his boyfriend call out his name. He poked his head into the living room and saw Bucky laying on his side in the recliner, facing him. 

"I'm cold."

Steve dried his hands and headed into the living room, taking his temperature. 100.7

He sighed and brushed away the hairs plastered to his forehead with sweat. "Your fever's back."

"And that means I can't have any blankets, doesn't it."

Steve nodded, "sorry Buck."

Bucky whined, opening up his arms. "Then at least come lay with me."

Steve considered his options, and their consequences. If he refused, Bucky would keep whining until he gave in. If he laid down with him, he could possibly get sick. But, he would get to cuddle with his stubborn boyfriend and make him feel better. 

He finally sighed, "turn over," he told him. Bucky grinned a little and rolled over onto his other side, making room for his boyfriend. Steve laid down behind him, wrapping one arm around Bucky's middle and kissing his cheek gently. 

"Thank you," Bucky murmured, drifting off to sleep. 

Steve knew he would probably end up sick, but the warmth his sick boyfriend provided was lulling him to sleep, and he couldn't find it in him to be anything other than content. 

*****

Steve sneezed violently, waking himself up. 

"Hey look, my fever's gone," Bucky rolled over to look at him- "oh."

"Dammit."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments would be really great, this is my first Stucky (or as i like to call it, Dinner Plate Shield/Metal Arm Man) so I wanna know how I did


End file.
